Just another evening
by Nr.Six
Summary: Just a short story of Angel and Cordelia.


**Angel**

Angel isn't mine!

This is my first Angel fic, just a short story I thought of today.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yes._

She bit her lip.

_No_.

She took a few steps further.

_Yes._

Her brows furrowed.

Angel looked sideways at Cordelia and held his breath. _Please no!_

She bit her lip again and began to walk slower.

Angel swallowed, _no, no, no_, that she began to walk slower wasn't a good sign! He prayed to the Powers that Be.

Angel could see that she was having an inner fight with herself. And finally she stopped...

_Yes_.

Her gaze went to the shop-window and lingered on the clothes one of the displayed dummies was wearing.

Angel opened his mouth to say something, to urge her to walk further, to complain... But before a sound could leave his lips she began to walk further again.

A deep and sad sounding sigh left her lips.

_No. _She had decided. And when Cordelia Chase had decided something she would hold herself to it. Unless...Her big hazel eyes diverted from the floor to the man-pire next to her. The dark, brooding man, also known as her boss, whom she had dragged with her into the city.

Angel sighed inwardly. She didn't have to say anything. He could already see on the sparkles that were playing in her eyes what she wanted.

He looked away.

'Please Angel?' She asked, knowing that he knew her question.

'Come on Angel. Just one more store..'

Angel shook his head. 'Cordy..We already had so many stores. You said that we would only be away for a few minutes.' He looked pointedly at his watch. 'We are already here for almost.... TWO HOURS!'

Cordelia shrugged. 'That means that in one hour the stores are closed anyway. And it's too late in the evening already to do something else...Okay, maybe not for you...With the brooding and all...But what is more fun then walking around here?' Suddenly a sad look came up in her eyes. She looked from the dummy to Angel. 'Well...Unless you don't have money ofcourse... To buy anything... And you can only look at the dummy's...Isn't that unfair Angel? That even dummies can dress themselves better then me! Can you believe it?' She eyed the dummy sadly. 'That dummy even **looks** better then me!' _How far had she been sinking for **that** to happen!_

'The dummy doesn't look better then you.' Angel said in a low voice. He should have known the minute that they drove along the parking lot which lead to a lot of stores that he shouldn't have stopped. Just that moment he shouldn't have listened to the woman sitting next to him. The woman that knew exactly how to push someones buttons.

How to push **his** buttons.

'Don't you think the red top would look nice on me?'Cordelia asked sweetly as she flashed him a big smile and planted a very innocent puppy dog look in her eyes. She pointed at the red top the dummie was wearing.

Angel sighed loud this time. 'Cordelia, I thought you said that you didn't have money.'

'Yes I did say that. But...Well...' She stated as she turned towards him, pouting. 'You have money...Some...And it's also in **your** best interest to borrow me some...Or to _give_ me some, given the fact I am a very good employee to you.. And you don't want me to walk around the office in rags do you?'

Angel rolled his eyes.

Cordelia smiled at that and grabbed his arm to drag him inside the store.

_It was too late now._

_It was too late for him. _He knew it the moment he stepped into the store. And he knew it when he saw the lights in her eyes shining even brighter then minutes before.

_Yes, he was going to pay. He was going to pay big time. And she always got what she wanted from him. She just had this thing... He didn't know what it was... But she always got what she wanted. He could never refuse. Well he could try in the beginning. But he always knew that struggling against her will wouldn't make a difference anyway._

_Nope, Cordelia always got what she wanted._

_And he... He had just become a big wimpy dope..._ He shook his head.

But when he saw her emerging from the dressing room he swallowed deep. The red top fit her perfectly, hugged her in all the right places. He looked away quickly, not wanting to stare at her beautiful body.

'Well? What do you think?' Cordelia asked impatiently when Angel wasn't looking.

Angel swallowed again as his eyes lingered on a few sweaters that were lying next to him.

_Yes, he had definately become a big dope._

_A dope in love..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!

Please review!


End file.
